


bed arrangements

by softshocks



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softshocks/pseuds/softshocks
Summary: or 5 times Jeongyeon and Mina shared a bed and that one time they didn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a canon fic???? From me?????? It's more likely than you think. This is a product of me listening to cheesy The Maine songs ( Into Your Arms ) I found on my old computer’s itunes which haven’t updated since 2010 and also me spending 3 days in the mountains lmao

 

# **1**

 

There’s a loud yelp, then a crash that rouses Mina from her sleep.

It’s half past two, her phone says; just four hours since training ended. Her body hurts from the day’s work that she’s glad tomorrow’s a holiday so they can all get the rest they need.

Whatever’s happening outside is a hindrance to getting the rest _she_ needs. Sana remains dead to the world, so does Momo.

There’s another crash outside and Mina decides that she’s had enough of it and that she is going to see whatever’s outside and stare at it until it goes away, because it’s really not her to tell anyone off, at this point. Her Korean’s only managed to be good enough for conversation and Mina’s not really one for confrontation _at all_ , so she’ll just watch. From afar. And suffer.

Such is life.

Mina’s joints click when she stands and tiptoes towards the door which creaks when she cracks it open to see the source of the noise and it’s—

“Jeongyeon, if you don’t stand up straight, Manager’s going to find you passed out in the kitchen because I swear to God I will leave you and 55 kilos of you right here,” Mina recognizes Jihyo’s voice, strained and very pointed. It’s her _leader_ voice, one that Mina has come to know and it would be no surprise at all if Jihyo became the leader of whichever girl group she’ll debut in.

Mina cracks the door open to get a better view of the situation and she sees Nayeon there, too, holding a seemingly unconscious Jeongyeon by her feet with Jihyo supporting her torso by the underarms. “God, if we only knew that one one and a half bottles of soju would get her like this, we wouldn’t have given it to this weakshit,” Nayeon says through grit teeth as they carry Jeongyeon across the small hallway, trying to be as silent as carrying a drunk person can be. “Look at—look at her, she’s pathetic.”

“If I remember correctly, it was _you_ who forced her to drink another bottle when she was already about to fall asleep,” Jihyo shoots back and Nayeon makes a sound that tells Mina she’s clearly offended.

“I did not!”

“You did, too!”

It’s the best time to intervene before the two girls wake the entire hallway up, before Jeongyeon’s spine snaps in half at how bad the posture is, being carried by Jihyo and Nayeon like that. Mina moves from her position behind the door and calls out with a loud whisper: “Hey guys, you need help with that—”

Jihyo looks back at her like she’s seen Death itself and Nayeon lets out a scream into her hand, dropping Jeongyeon’s legs on the wooden floor, the weight shifting downwards, her entire weight in Jihyo’s trembling hands. Their being startled also startled Mina, who retreats back into her room slightly before seeing relief flooding into Jihyo’s eyes.

“Oh Mina, thank God you’re here,” Nayeon says, “Can we keep her in your room because it’s the farthest and no one will hear her if she throws up?”

She’s about to point out that there are only three beds for three people in the room, but the pure agony in both girls’ eyes is just too difficult to say no to, so Mina nods and pushes the door wider to accommodate Jeongyeon’s body. She helps support Jeongyeon’s back, her shirt soaked in sweat. Nayeon places a towel on Mina’s bed before they slump Jeongyeon’s sleeping body on it, who remains dead to the world, snoring and probably having bizarre dreams thanks to the alcohol.

“Thanks for helping us out,” Jihyo says, wiping her hands on her shirt. Her face is red but she hasn’t had as much as Jeongyeon or her tolerance is pretty high. It’s probably the latter. “We’d be in big trouble if they found out we drank today.”

“It’s no problem at all,” Mina says and it’s true because she likes Jihyo and Nayeon and Jeongyeon and would hate if they’d get kicked out of the company for having a little fun. Other trainees do it too—the whole sneaking-out-for-drinks endeavor—as a way of scrambling for the teenage years they’re missing out on, traded with the life of a trainee. Mina knows Jihyo’s been here for more than half her life and Nayeon and Jeongyeon follow in close to her footsteps, so no one can blame them for having a little fun.

As for Mina, drinking is sort of a problem because she’s slightly allergic to alcohol. She _can_ drink, but she’d rather not. So, there’s that. “You guys can get some rest. I’ll look after her.”

“Seriously? That’s great!” Nayeon exclaims gleefully, however her face washes with apology when Jihyo shoots her a chastising glare. “Are you sure?”

Jihyo tucks Jeongyeon in bed, turning to Mina. “I can still stay here and look after her while you can sleep on my bed.”

Mina can’t tell that she has trouble sleeping in rooms that aren’t hers, or beds that aren’t hers. She only shakes her head and shoos the two older girls, assuring them that she can take care of Jeongyeon, who groans in her sleep.

“Just send me a message if you need help, alright?” Jihyo says, still looking extremely apologetic but also very grateful. “I think she’s not so much of a hassle after puking everything already and drinking some water.” The older girl pulls her into an embrace that smells like soju and barbeque. It’s endearing.

Mina shakes her head, chuckling and pulling away. “I really don’t mind. I’m glad you and Nayeon-unnie had fun tonight. Drink lots of water, okay?” Jihyo leaves, after throwing another apologetic-grateful glance back at Mina.

She shuts the door just as Jeongyeon groans once more.

“Jeongyeon-unnie, it’s me, Mina,” she says, wiping away the sweat collecting on Jeongyeon’s forehead, her fringe sticking to her skin. “I’m going to go and wipe off—”

Jeongyeon’s eyes crack open but only ever so slightly. “Mina?”

She laughs. Jeongyeon was adorable. “Yes, it’s me. Let me just—”

“Mina…” The back of the other girl’s hand touches Mina’s cheek; soft, featherlight. Tender. Mina doesn’t know Jeongyeon well but she knows, at that moment, it’s very _Jeongyeon_ to be gentle.

“Mmm?”

It’s warm, and she can smell the soju from Jeongyeon’s mouth and there’s an arm’s length space between them that might as well not be there with the way Jeongyeon’s touching her face right now. “You’re… you’re very pretty.”

“Ah,” that throws Mina off more than anything, expecting the older girl to ask for a bin to dry heave into. “Thank you, unnie. You’re very kind.”

Jeongyeon gives her a dopey smile that does weird things to Mina’s heart. It falls away, almost comically so, when she realizes that Mina has been standing up for the past few minutes. “Mina, am I on your bed?”

Mina shakes her head. It’s not the first time she’s lied to a drunk person.

It, apparently, doesn’t work. Jeongyeon sits up as much as a drunk person can, looking to Sana and to Momo on the other ends of the room. “But that’s Sana and Momo. I am on your bed!”

The latter ends up being an almost-shout, until Mina covers Jeongyeon’s mouth with her hand before Momo and Sana could wake up. “Shh, Jeongyeon,” Mina whispers. “Yes, you’re on my bed but it’s okay.”

“Nooo,” the older girl shakes her head, tugging at Mina’s arm. “I can’t let you sleep on the floor. Or anywhere else.” She tries to stand up but fails miserably. It’s adorable. Jeongyeon scoots over—wiggles, really—to the edge of the bed, allowing ample space for Mina to fit. “Come here.”

“What?”

Jeongyeon doesn’t speak again, only closes her eyes, stretches open her arms and beckons Mina with the flick of her wrists. It doesn’t seem like she’ll be taking no for an answer.

Oh dear.

It’s not that Mina doesn’t know how to share beds with people but it’s just…

She’s new to this whole skinship thing.

Jeongyeon is asking for a little spoon.

Jeongyeon is _cute_.

 _Oh dear,_ Mina thinks, _just do it and slip away when she’s passed out._

She inhales, slides into her bed. Jeongyeon’s arms move around her and it’s warm, _extremely warm_ but not uncomfortable. Jeongyeon still smells like soju but she also smells like clean laundry, like lavender and bleach together and the musk of sweat from the night out.

It’s… comforting. Mina relaxes against Jeongyeon’s body almost instantly, every curve of Jeongyeon slotting into every crevice in Mina’s body, the warmth seeping through Mina’s silk pyjamas. Jeongyeon snuggles into her back and Mina finds herself pressing closer.

Jeongyeon’s arm finds its way across Mina’s stomach, locking her in an embrace. There are legs around Mina’s hips and—

Oh.

Jeongyeon is a jetpacker.

Mina laughs softly to herself and adjusts slightly, away from the edge of the bed. There’s very little space now between the edge of the bed and the wall so it’s not very practical to have a Jeongyeon-shaped jetpack attached to her, so Mina turns and slides an arm around Jeongyeon’s head, repositioning the already sleeping girl’s arm around her own stomach.

Jeongyeon’s like a furnace, thanks to the alcohol, however it’s not unwelcome. The dorm’s air conditioning has been cold, too cold for Mina’s liking. The heat reaches past Mina’s clothes and inside her, filling her with contentment and she, too, feels intoxicated with Jeongyeon as Jeongyeon is with the alcohol.

Mina falls asleep faster than she expects.

The next morning, she’s alone on a still-warm bed, save for a note on the frame of her mattress.

 

_So so sorry. Thanks for taking care_

_of me, Mina. I owe you one._

_There’s some Oolong tea from that_

_nearby place that you like so much._

 

Mina smiles, collects the note and places it in a drawer before heading out to the kitchen to see Jeongyeon blushing a deep shade of red behind her coffee cup.

 

# **2**

 

It becomes a full-fledged crush before Mina knows it, which should be easy to ignore. Their busy schedules have always helped Mina clear her mind as they’re busier now after debut than ever before.

It _should_ clear her mind. That doesn’t mean it’s guaranteed to work 150% of the time.

It, also, does not help that there had been rather… funny bed arrangements recently. It boils down to Mina moving to Jeongyeon and Momo’s room, when Nayeon’s teeth grinding episodes were close to unbearable. She sleeps in between them, the two girls not having allowed her to sleep on the flanks because apparently, Momo is an unapologetic sleep-kicker, which should explain the large body pillow between the roommates. Momo moves to Jihyo’s bed, then Jihyo moves to Tzuyu’s bed, then Chaeyoung to Nayeon’s bed, replacing Mina, then Sana to Dahyun, because, well, she’s Sana and Dahyun _does_ look like a nice bed-mate, from how Sana looks extremely well rested in the morning.

Mina starts occupying Jeongyeon and Momo’s bed, the latter finding solace clinging to their leader who sleeps through absolutely _everything_ , and it’s really nice—having Jeongyeon close like this, despite Mina having heart palpitations whenever Jeongyeon pulls her closer in her sleep, afraid that Jeongyeon might rouse from her sleep with how loud Mina’s heart beat against her ribcage.

The spooning and the cuddling were barely negotiated and thoroughly not spoken of, between Mina and Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon would hold Mina while their sleeping and in the morning, they untangle themselves from one another.

They maintain close proximities but never as close as they are when they sleep because Mina doesn’t think she can handle being that close to Jeongyeon, fully conscious, without blushing madly. She thinks it’s the same for Jeongyeon, who coughs whenever their hands brush under the tables and whenever Mina catches her staring.

Though it does puzzle Mina that when Jeongyeon had called her from the bed just as Mina had gone through her nightly routines, to show some Vines of cats and babies, Jeongyeon spread her arms for Mina to occupy and, well, that was it. No heart palpitations and blushing of the sort; nothing that could have made Mina’s body slotting into Jeongyeon’s uncomfortable.

A small: “Mina, come lie down with me,” and Mina’s gone, really.

They’d spent a good two hours laughing at threads on Twitter, and Mina could feel every giggle Jeongyeon let out and she knew Jeongyeon felt the same. Then they’d promptly fallen asleep for their schedule tomorrow.

It was then Mina realized that sleeping beside Jeongyeon can be listed under her most favorite things in this world, that Jeongyeon spooning her from behind relieves her better than any tea she could have had.

Mina’s somewhat heavy reliance on Jeongyeon to sleep makes itself known while Jeongyeon was away to film for that jungle show. She found herself back on her bed, with Nayeon grinding her teeth heavily and Mina misses Jeongyeon, painfully so, with the way she’s lock her arms around Mina’s stomach - tight enough to let her feel secure but loose enough to give her the freedom to move away if she wanted to.

Two days in and news come that Jeongyeon was hurt and they spend the day crying and absolutely worried, spending at least ten minutes with Jeongyeon on the phone. Mina’s the last to talk and Jeongyeon breaths a sigh of relief once Mina says hello.

“ _Mina, I’m sorry,_ ” Jeongyeon says, obviously tired from the day and probably speaking to the eight girls.

“I feel like you’ve been apologizing the entire day,” Mina replies, teasingly though she’s at the brink of tears.

Jeongyeon laughs and Mina misses her so, regardless that it’s been only a few days. “ _Yeah, well, I worried all of you there. Everyone here, too._ ”

“You really did. We were all crying here,” She says, wiping a tear away. “It wasn’t pretty.”

“ _That makes the two of us.”_ The other end of the line admits and Mina laughs, knowing how truly soft Jeongyeon can be. There’s silence, the chirping of the crickets must be loud because Mina can hear it over the phone. Then: “ _I miss you, Mina.”_

Mina inhales sharply because she misses Jeongyeon, too. The warmth, the small talk before bedtime and the subtle touches that seem to grow more and more, everyday— “I miss you too, Jeongyeon,” she replies, honestly. “I can’t sleep without you.”

It’s a small admission though it doesn’t make it less embarrassing for Mina, not until Jeongyeon sighs. “ _Me too. The staff were laughing when I couldn’t sleep and they asked if I missed my teddy bear.”_

“Oh? What did you say?”

“ _I said, ‘yeah, you can call it that.’”_

Mina grins, feels a warmth expanding under her ribs. “You could have said _your favorite penguin_ instead.”

“ _Nah, they might be on to us if I did._ ” What _us_ is completely escapes Mina and she barely has time to mull it over before Jeongyeon speaks again. “ _Is… is it okay if you stay on the line until we sleep?_ ”

If Mina wasn’t blushing before, she was blushing now and Jeongyeon isn’t even in the same room as she. “I—yeah, it’s okay. Is it okay with that phone’s owner?”

There’s some shuffling on the other side of the phone and a small _is it okay if I use for the night_ , before: “ _Yeah, it’s alright._ ”

Mina turns under her covers on Jeongyeon’s bed, puts the phone on loudspeaker. Early into the night after hearing about Jeongyeon, Mina realizes she missed the smallest details about the other girl, even the way her pillow smelled like so she had resorted to sleeping in Jeongyeon’s room, albeit alone. She places the phone on Jeongyeon’s pillow, as if she were there and Mina watches it, imagines that Jeongyeon were here - all of her on this bed that Mina has come to love.

There’s some small talk to fill the silence until Mina realizes there’s nothing to talk about and Mina knows this is one of those moments where Jeongyeon would reach over to play with Mina’s fingers and mess with Mina’s hair. The thought comes with a heavy push to the middle of her ribs.

Then there are soft snores on the other end of the line and Mina smiles because it’s as if Jeongyeon were truly beside her, softly breathing into her ears or to the back of her head in the rhythm that lulls her to sleep as easily as her own mother’s singing would have done to Mina.

 _Get some rest,_ Mina texts, _we’ll be waiting for you._ Then she drifts off to sleep as well.

(The night Jeongyeon arrives, Jeongyeon doesn’t let Mina outside three meters of her radius. She clings to Mina even if Mina begs for a bathroom break that Jeongyeon reluctantly gives, and honestly, Mina wouldn’t be anywhere else except here, on Jeongyeon’s bed, with Jeongyeon attached to her body like a koala.)

 

# **3**

 

Mina’s pretty darn sure she hasn’t laughed so hard her entire life as she had in a single day—with all the fun they had at the maze at Jeju and the special performances they had to do by pairs.

At this point no one is surprised that she and Jeongyeon pick each other as partners and as travel buddies.

(“Pick a partner,” their manager says and Mina looks over to Jeongyeon, who shoots her an expectant yet eager look, one of which Mina is sure is on her own face too.)

At this point everyone shares knowing looks when she and Jeongyeon end up with the penthouse suite.

(“Don’t have _too_ much fun,” Nayeon elbows Jeongyeon, who blushes a deep red. They think they’re out of earshot but Mina can hear loud and clear.)

At this point, both Mina and Jeongyeon are standing at the foot of one queen-sized bed, white sheets bright enough to blind the two of them.

“So this is it.” Jeongyeon speaks distantly, admiring the big, fluffy bed.

“This is it.” Mina laughs. “The fruit of our labor.”

“Oh god, the _labor_.” the other girl cringes at the fresh imprint of today’s memories. “Okay. You jump, I jump, right?”

Mina snorts at Jeongyeon, the faux moles that are meant to mirror her own are still stuck to her face. One on her nose and one on her lips. “You know I don’t like _Titanic._ ”

“Whatever, let’s jump!”

And they do so, the mattress and sheets soft enough to sink with their weight. They bounce into each other with a soft thud before rolling onto their backs, sighing from fits of laughter.

They’re both staring at the ceiling though when Mina steals a glance at Jeongyeon, it happens to be the exact moment Jeongyeon steals one too; their eyes meet fleetingly, shyly, embarrassed at being caught looking and the blood rushes up to Mina’s cheeks, making her body pleasantly warm with it along the way.

Their arms are pressed together from the shoulder to the tips of their fingers but Mina slightly moves it, wants to make her intent clear but enough to back away if it isn’t what Jeongyeon wants.

Much to her surprise and relief, Jeongyeon reaches and clasps their hands together, their rings clingking noisily.

It’s tender and wonderful and a nice break from the cacophony of early evening. The moment is soft, fragile and Mina stores it in her heart forever, with the way Jeongyeon smooths her thumb across the back of Mina’s hand.

The words are on the tip of Mina’s tongue, then she swallows it back when the courage holds her throat together. _Why_ _on earth_ would Jeongyeon like her back? Why would Jeongyeon feel the same about her—

“Mina.”

Her stomach drops. She grips Jeongyeon’s hand tighter. “Jeongyeon.”

Jeongyeon shuffles, the springs squeaking in protest and Mina is aware of every part of her that’s pressed against the other girl. Leaning on her elbows had them at eye level, Jeongyeon staring at her dead in the eye but Mina can’t look away; not when Jeongyeon watches her with tenderness and hope.

“Mina,” she hesitates, chews on her lower lip and then decides to come clean with it. “Mina… what is this?”

Mina doesn’t know, so she tells Jeongyeon so. “I’m not sure. What do you want it to be?”

Jeongyeon flops back onto the bed and that’s when Mina realizes their hands have never left each other. “I don’t know either,” says Jeongyeon. She ruffles her hair nervously. “But… I like it.”

It’s out in the open and Mina’s about to say it, though Jeongyeon beats her to it, ever the faster one between the two of them. “I like this and I also like you. I’m not sure what I want yet but I definitely want you.”

She’s fast but not once has Mina felt like Jeongyeon had left her behind. This time was no exception. Mina has always found herself behind others but Jeongyeon had always made sure that she’s not walking alone. They take the same steps, as if they’d danced with Mina on Jeongyeon’s feet, guiding her.

Mina realizes she’s been quiet for some time that Jeongyeon pulls her hand away in an act of embarrassment, in response to what she perceived as rejection. She hasn’t given Jeongyeon a reply, and Mina’s grip on her hand tightens when she moves away.

“I like you too,” admits Mina. Quietly, shyly. It’s difficult to speak when everything she feels is multiplied, threefold. “I like you. Very much. I want you too and this means a lot, because I usually don’t know what I want.” She chuckles to lighten the mood, and Jeongyeon relaxes beside her.

“I’m glad we feel the same,” the other girl sighs. “Even about the whole _wanting_ thing. This is okay, what we have. This is great.”

Mina laughs. “ _I’m_ happy about this.” She gestures between them, even if the space is nonexistent. “I’m not sure if I could have given you more than _this_.”

Jeongyeon tightens their entwined fingers. “We’ll find out. Together. We’ll help each other.”

(That night nothing is different but their embraces in their sleep feel so much sweeter to Mina.

Jeongyeon blushes about it, like the first time they’d ever slept in the same bed. Mina laughs and only kisses her cheek before the other girls arrive.)

 

# **4**

 

The other girls catch onto it quite quickly. First it had been Nayeon, who’d been quick to poke fun at them as she always has done, with a sarcastic “ _yeah, well you’re Jeongyeon’s girlfriend. That’s why.”_ When Mina remained quiet, Nayeon’s cocked her hips and watched her with a knowing look that reached deep into Mina. “You sly little—I can’t believe it!” exclaimed the older girl. Mina’s attempts at lowering her voice were futile. “You actually did it. You two idiots _finally_ got together.”

“Keep it down, unnie,” chastised Mina. “No one knows yet. We were planning to come clean with you guys eventually.”

Nayeon spun in the large desk chair. “So my two emotionally stunted bandmates are girlfriends. When’s the wedding.”

Mina blushed visibly at that. “There is no wedding! We are in South Korea, unnie!”

“Time’s a’changin’. If you want it, you’ll find a way.” A wink is sent her way. “Now tell me _exactly_ how Jeongyeon did it. That bastard thinks she has game but she’s a big crybaby.”

It was definitely less stressful when the others had figured it out. Jihyo had taken it gracefully, ruffling Jeongyeon’s hair but not without a small chokeslam, for good measure.

Momo had clapped happily and embraced the two of them, whispering something in Jeongyeon’s ear that had made her pale. When Mina asked what was wrong, Jeongyeon had refused to say anything.

(Later, Momo tells Mina that it had been a small threat of destroying her legos if Jeongyeon had the nerve to hurt Mina.)

Sana had been joyous as ever but not without elbowing Mina with a tiny _I kissed her first_ smirk on her face. The maknaes felt the same, Tzuyu kissing Mina on the forehead with a grin directed at Jeongyeon.

After these revelations, they’d make it a point that they’re roommates wherever they go. KCONJapan and KCONLA had been the highlights of these, Jeongyeon and Mina pairing up to share a room and no one would complain.

(Mostly because they all stay in one room to talk until they have to disperse to their respective rooms before their manager reminds them of tomorrow’s itinerary.)

After spending the entire morning jetlagged, Jeongyeon drags Mina to Walmart for some shopping then returning to their hotel with three gifts for each member and some groceries, the healthiest snacks you can find in America or so their manager says.

They place the paper bags on their bed and lie down, surrounded by items.

“How long do you think we can keep them out until Jihyo comes to pick us up?” Jeongyeon asks, the bed dipping when she turns to face Mina, her head resting on a fist. She stares at Mina’s lips, murmuring. They’ve been here before, having wanted to kiss each other but barely finding any time in between schedules and the girls. Before bed isn’t an option either, Jeongyeon always falling asleep as soon as she hits the bed that Mina has to clean her face for her.

Mina knows they’d reach this part, eventually. It’s not that she doesn’t want Jeongyeon but she wants to kiss Jeongyeon when everything is right: the mood, the setting, the kiss itself. The perfect moment is taking too long, every day Mina grows more impatient and she notices that Jeongyeon feels the same.

They are teenagers, after all. She’s just nineteen and Jeongyeon had just turned twenty. Perhaps if she kisses Jeongyeon now, the other girls will understand that they’re young and in love...

The rational side of her wins, unfortunately, like all those times this small voice in her head tells her to have fun once in awhile. In the other room, Mina can hear the other girls getting dressed for Disneyland. “Not much, I think.”

Jeongyeon plops back to her back. “Damn it.”

Mina chuckles albeit she feels as frustrated as the other girl. She clings to Jeongyeon as an apology on behalf of their circumstances. Arms circling around her, Jeongyeon sighs and allows Mina to rest her head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat.

“We’ll find time,” Jeongyeon assures her. She’d always understood Mina wanting everything to be perfect, never having called her a perfectionist like many people have. Perhaps Jeongyeon is one too, for she had never objected the silent request of Mina to make everything perfect.

“We’ll find time,” echoes Mina. She grips Jeongyeon’s plaid shirt and wills for time to come faster. Wills for the entire universe to disappear sans them in this hotel room in LA, even for five minutes.

Sadly, those two requests are beyond impossible but Jeongyeon gazes at her like if she’d ever voice these out loud, Jeongyeon will make it happen.

  
# **5**

 

The shared looks the girls give each other are unbelieveable, the moment the director tells them to lie down and cuddle for Inkigayo’ _Safety Song_.

Sana and Nayeon’s giggles can be heard from a mile away, Jihyo giving them only a knowing gaze.

The bed is adorable, a queen sized bed. Very similar to the one they share only that they’re at the studio, with over forty people watching them fit into each other.

It’s embarrassing at most, with the risk of the entirety of Korea knowing about Jeongyeon _and_ Mina; speculating about that ‘and’ between them means when they themselves only have the slightest idea of.

She’s overthinking it, as per usual, because Jeongyeon slips into the bed like it was nothing, beckoning Mina to come closer and just get this five seconds of screentime over.

There’s a small amount anxiety that lies in Jeongyeon’s eyes, afraid of the same things Mina is afraid of.

“No one will suspect a thing,” Jihyo murmurs in her ear while the director speaks with the cinematographer. “The most they’ll think of it is that it’s fanservice.”

Sana giggles beside her. “Even if you make out with her on that bed, they’ll only think you’re good friends.”

Blood jumps to Mina’s cheeks at once. “We haven’t even—”

“Mina-ssi, you’re in for the next scene,” the director’s assistant calls, and Mina swallows.

She slips into the bed with Jeongyeon like it’s nothing, like they always do but now with many people watching. Jeongyeon wraps her arms and legs around Mina, and Mina does the same. It’s warm, soft, and Mina forgets about cameras and the set and the crew for a second.

She closes her eyes and it feels the same; Jeongyeon embraces her tight, exhales deeply into her skin. When Jihyo enters the scene on cue, Jeongyeon doesn’t wake up as planned.

Oh.

She’s fallen asleep.

Mina chuckles, the crew laughing with her when the director calls for a cut and a re-do with a scene where Jeongyeon is _actually_ awake.

She shakes Jeongyeon gently. “Psst. Hey.”

“Mm?” says Jeongyeon groggily, her eyes fluttering open.

“We’re filming something right now, sleepyhead.” Mina tells her, but not without a fond smile. “You fell asleep on me.”

“I—wha—” Jeongyeon sits up at once, blushing, turns to the laughing crew with apologies. They tell her it’s okay, knowing how overworked they all are that even a moment in bed can turn to many more.

(“I hate you for being so comfortable,” Jeongyeon grumbles when it’s over. “I literally just fell asleep, like, right there.”

“I’m well aware of what happened,” laughs Mina, taking off her makeup.

“You laughed at me!”

“It was because you were too adorable,” Mina says from the bed. “You were snoring a little.”

Terror takes over Jeongyeon’s features though it’s washed away when she realizes Mina’s messing with her. Then suddenly Mina’s on the bed, Jeongyeon tickling her waist.)

 

+ **1**

 

“Keep quiet!” shushes Jeongyeon, tugging Mina out of the hotel once the security guards aren’t looking.

This is a bad idea, a very bad idea. Mina feels like crying because this idea is very bad.

“Where are we _going,_ Jeongyeon?” She demands quietly. If they get caught, the managers will be kind to her but to Jeongyeon…

“Just you wait,” Jeongyeon looks back at her with a charming, boyish grin that Mina can never, ever say no to. The cold wind turns their cheeks pink, but Mina blushes underneath her scarf because gosh, Jeongyeon is extremely attractive under the street lamps of the park Jeongyeon led them to.

It’s a grassy, secluded area underneath the expanse of the night sky and Jeongyeon produces a picnic blanket from her coat which she lays down on the ground. She follows suit, tucking her arms behind her head. “Lie down with me,” Jeongyeon calls, her breath condensing.

She hesitates but Jeongyeon looks so hopeful that Mina can’t help but relent to her requests. The ground is cool though the blanket cushions them from the cold. Jeongyeon is pretty warm too, especially when she takes Mina’s gloved hand in hers. “Look up,” Jeongyeon says and Mina does so.

There were no clouds to cover the stars that dotted the dark sky and Mina could recognize a few constellations like Orion’s belt and the little dipper but it’s beautiful, so very beautiful to be seeing this with Jeongyeon, who tightens their fingers together. “You like it?”

“It’s wonderful here,” Jeongyeon marvels at the sky, then turns to face Mina. They watch each other instead of the stars, close enough to breath the same air. “Beautiful, even.”

They can’t stay, having fifteen minutes at most until they have to return to the hotel but Mina can’t stomach the idea of looking anywhere else that isn’t Jeongyeon, with her hood on, lying on a picnic blanket under the stars.

They can’t stay, so Mina says, “Good night, Jeongyeon.”

Jeongyeon grins back at her. “Good night, Mina.”

Then they meet halfway to press their lips together in a kiss that makes the cold ground feel like their shared warm bed.

It’s perfect; the most perfect thing that Mina can ever dare to feel.

(Their manager looks about ready to scold them when they return, flushed and breathless from running with their hands gripping the other.

Still perfect.)


End file.
